


Нож

by Hrenougolnik, Sulamen



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, M/M, Poetry, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:22:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22880119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulamen/pseuds/Sulamen
Summary: Задание: оружие
Kudos: 8





	Нож

Так бывает, как будто, родившись, украл.  
«Не забудем» – стандартная ложь.  
Кто-то в пьяном угаре однажды сказал:  
Верить можно лишь в собственный нож.

А и кто б вспоминал о таком дураке,  
Кто там сдох? Этот, да? Ну и что ж!  
Жизнь заставила выбрать стволы по руке  
И влюбиться в заточенный нож.

Одиночке теплей, чем друзей выбирать  
Из десятка отвратнейших рож.  
Если дьявол вписал твоё имя в контракт,  
Остаётся цепляться за нож.

Только отдан приказ под небрежный кивок:  
«Чтобы пёс не терял куража!»  
Что ты можешь? Слегка подпилить поводок  
И в замок сунуть кончик ножа.

Недоверчивый пёс не оближет руки,  
У второго – полно сторожей.  
Ты растратил патроны, и стёр кулаки,  
И сломал сотню острых ножей.

Нету ласковой псины, ты сам растерзал  
Поводок, так заткнись и не вой!

...Кто-то выдернул нож из руки и сказал,  
Он сказал:  
«Возвращайся домой».


End file.
